Could it be LOVE!
by prettypup19
Summary: Second Chapter Up! Hermione loves Harry. Whenever he's around her he feels............. butterflies. What will happen between the two friends in their 7th year. HR! Please R&R! My first fic. Earlier titled Is It .........Love!
1. Reunited

sorry about before, it was a copying mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter stories. All I own is the plot. **_UNDERSTAND !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Could It Be.......... **_Love?_**

"Ron!" Harry Potter yelled as he spotted his friend and some of the others in the Weasly clan. He was just getting in line to pay for his new books (_History of Magic: Year Seven_, _Advanced Spells_, _Star Gazing_, and _More Magical Creatures_). He placed them on the counter and the clerk wrung them up.

"Thirty-eight galleons, ten sickles, and five knuts."

Harry gave him the money, and headed over towards his friend. "Hey mate!" Ron greeted.

"Hi. Did you get all your books yet?" Harry asked. 

Ron shook his head. "Not yet. I still need the _Advanced Spells_ one. And, thanks to Fred and George's joke store, they are buyin' us all new stuff." Harry looked at the twins, who laughed. 

"Yah," George said, or was it Fred, "our shop is doin' great. And we owe it all to you." 

"Crickey! Look at the time!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed. She handed some money to Ron. "Why don't you and Harry go finish shopping. Then we'll meet you at Gauldors ice cream parlor in, oh..... say, twenty-five minutes."

They nodded and Harry directed Ron towards the back, where _Advanced Spells _was.

"So how have you been Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you know. Same ole, same ole. You?"

"Same here. Hermione came over and visited a while ago. You won't recognize her. She and Ginny are here some-where. Ginny looks different too, but it's not as dramatic of a change. They both did total makeo-"

He was cut off by the sound of Ginny's voice from behind them. "Are you two talking about **US**?"

Harry turnedaround to face the girls, and froze. Ginny _had_ changed, but it was nothing compared to Hermione. One, o.k., two thought entered his mind.

1* Bloody Hell (he got that from hearing Ron say it so often)

AND

2* OH MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

****


	2. A Small But Special Suprise

Disclaimer: I only own the plot!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione's old bushy hairstyle was gone. Now her hair was silky straight, and up in a ponytail. There were some light highlights that he could see. Her face was usually free of makeup, but now she had colors on that accented her features. Her loose clothing was gone, and in its place were tight clothes that showed off her curves. Harry guessed she was wearing colored contacts (ones that only help change the color of your eyes, not the ones that help you see better) because her eyes were blue instead of brown. She looked........... well...... he couldn't believe he was thinking this............... Hermione looked very, very.......... hot!

"What do you think?" Hermione asked Harry, turning around for inspection. She giggled when she saw his mouth hanging open. Now there was something Harry never thought Hermione would do, giggle.

"Wow!" was all he could manage to say.

He turned to Ginny. Her hair to had highlights. She was wearing a bit more make up than Hermione, but not too much. Her clothing was also tighter.

"What did you guys change yourselves so much for?" Harry asked. Was it his imagination, or did Hermione's face fall when he said that. He was probably just seeing things because of the shock.

"We felt like doing something drastic. It is my sixth year and her seventh." Ginny told him. 

"Well," Ron said from beside him, "Let's finish getting our school stuff then head over to Gauldors."

There was a chorus of yahs, and they continued walking.

They arrived at Gauldors about half an hour later, and Harry was surprised to see a birthday cake reading 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HARRY ON HIS 18th B. DAY'. Harry smiled. The Weaslys' were too much.

"Thanks guys. This was really nice of you." he said.

"You didn't think we would forget your birthday, did you?" Mrs. Weasly asked. 

"Ron, Ginny, and I knew they were going to do this, so we agreed to keep you busy for a while." Hermione told him.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." He to them with a smile.

____________________________________________________

HI! Thanks for reading. It took me a while to figure out what to do. I know it's short, but I'll try to write more. **_Please Review._**

_Sincerely,_

prettypup19!!! 


End file.
